Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
Some casinos use loyalty programs, also known as “casino comps,” to increase and retain the number of their customers by offering “comps” (e.g., complimentary items and services). The purpose for using casino comps is to get the player to come back to the casino by promoting good will and by enticing player loyalty to the player rewards system. Comps can range from free items, such as hats and pens, to free services, such as valet parking and hotel stays. The casino comps programs are generally funded by a percentage of the player's wagers. To participate in a casino comps program, the player signs up for a player rewards card and uses it when using a gaming machine. Based on the amount of gameplay, the player accumulates a certain number of casino points. The accumulated casino points can be redeemed for specific comps.
Current casino comps programs fail to provide adequate results. For example, one problem associated with some current casino comps programs is that they are limited to awarding comps based only on the amount of gameplay. Another problem of some current casino comps programs is that they are funded only by the players.
Thus, a need exists for a player rewards system that overcomes one or more of these problems.